


Danny's Satisfaction

by Queen_Taki



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Taki/pseuds/Queen_Taki
Summary: Danny returns the favor to Valerie after receiving his punishment for losing a bet. What torturous treatment will Danny put his girlfriend through as he dominates her for a night?
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Valerie Gray, Johnny 13/Kitty (Danny Phantom)
Kudos: 11





	1. A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the amazing characters in the show, they belong to Butch Hartman. (Trust me if I did a couple of characters would be destroyed.) This is a sequel to my original story of “Valerie’s Win” except this time it's Danny’s win. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! ENJOY!
> 
> Danny is getting his fair share of fun.

“Aah, God! Danny s-stop!” Valerie begged, feeling her legs shake. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip, hips gyrating with need as she whined squeezing her legs together. She grabbed at her restraints to keep herself firmly planted on the bed; for she felt as if she’d float away from the pleasure she felt.

Her head tossed from side to side as she listened for the boy’s next move. Danny stood over Valerie smiling. His eyes danced across her form, drinking in the sight of her, feeling the fire in his stomach burn with fervor. Her bound wrist, blindfold eyes, and black garter belt with matching stockings that covered her chocolate skin tightened the aching knot in his stomach.

“Oh, Valerie”, Danny started with a chuckle, “How did we ever get here tonight?” he asked, caressing her inner thigh. Leaning over her, he kissed her just below her ear and chuckled.

“I’m gonna let you have it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Earlier That Day

Danny lounged on his bed waiting for Valerie to leave the bathroom. “Hey, Val! If you don’t hurry up, we’ll miss the movie.” The girl stepped out of the bathroom adjusting her skirt. She wore a high-waisted red and black plaid skirt with a white long sleeve top, her sheer black stockings ran high under her skirt connecting to her black garter, with short black combat boots on her feet.

“C’mon Danny! Give me my underwear.”, she demanded reaching for her garments. Leaping from his bed, Danny tossed her item on his desk approaching her, “You know that’s not what we agreed to. I’m the dominant one right now and you have to do as I say.”

“Yeah but that applies to tonight, not during the day Fenton.” Valerie retorted.  
“True,” he paused pulling her close, “but this all leads up to what’s happening tonight, so this counts too.”

Draping an arm over his shoulder, she ran her nails over the back of his neck sighing deeply. “I have a feeling you’re going to do something really risque, and I’m not gonna like it.” He bent kissing her forehead and smiled, giving her, her slightly heavy purse. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll love it. Now let’s go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing at the ticket booth Danny perused the movie times for Trinity of Doom 2, noting that the next movie starts in 15 minutes. “Two for Trinity of Doom 2 please.” Danny gazed down at Valerie with a sly smile on his face. He rested his hand on the curve of her ass, allowing his hand to slowly drift to the hem of her skirt; fingertips graced across the back of her thigh and toward the space between her legs, his digits lightly brushed over her slit and up her ass.

Valerie cleared her throat and squirmed under his touch, looking away for prying eyes that may call out their perversions. “Danny sto- ah!”, She started with a growl and yelped as she felt the intrusion of his digit inside her slit. Dropping her head she covered her mouth squeezing her eyes shut, “Excuse me, allergies are the worst.”

She elbowed Danny in the ribs turning to face him. The clerk slid the tickets through the glass. “Two tickets for Trinity of Doom 2, enjoy your night.” Valerie snatched the tickets, grabbing his arm and marching toward the door. 

Gritting her teeth with a wide forced smile, Valerie spoke with a hushed tone. “Is this the type of thing I should expect all night? Secret sex in public places?!” she stopped facing him, looking up at him through her lashes with a slightly irritated look and grabbed his hand.

Looking down at his lover he brushed past her, squeezing her hand and dragging her along, “Let’s get popcorn. I’ve heard the sequel is better than the first one.” Pulling her forward he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear, “Besides, I want to see you try not to cum all over my fingers in public.” 

“Ugh! You fucking-”

Elbowing him in the side for his crude words, she sped off to the concession stand ready to place her order. Danny stood back and tilted his head to the side waiting for the inevitable.

He watched as Valerie bent over the counter flashing the cleft of her vagina. Quickly, she sprung back to an upright position realizing her mistake.

Pressing his lips together covering his smirk, he smiled pulling her close. “Forgot you didn’t have on panties?” She scoffed, rolling her eyes annoyed, “Yea actually I did. It’s gonna be a long night.”

“Good evening, welcome to Marmel’s Multiplex. What can I get for you tonight?” started the clerk.

Valerie looked over the menu placing her order, “Can I get one medium popcorn with a side of nacho cheese, two small sodas with light ice in one, and one medium vanilla soft serve with strawberry drizzle, whipped cream, and a cherry on top. Please. Oh and he’s paying for it.” she gestured behind herself.

“Alright, your total is $25.36.” Danny cut his eyes at Valerie shaking his head. “You’re not even gonna finish all of that.” he grumbled paying the clerk. She smiled, grabbing her snacks and heading off, “C’mon, move your ass or we’ll miss the previews.”

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

40 minutes in and Valerie has suffered multiple jumpscares. Her eyes stayed glued to the screen as Danny slumped in his seat in boredom. “I’ve already seen this twice already, so let’s make things interesting.” he thought to himself grinning.

Danny rested his hand on Valerie’s knee, sliding his hand up her skirt. She jerked feeling his finger press against her sensitive nub. “Are you serious right now? In a theatre full of people?” she growled in a hushed tone. 

Turning his arm transparent, Danny pressed harder into her clit running his fingers in circles. “Well, if you don’t want anyone to notice then play it cool.” He whispered, finally pushing a finger inside her warm cavern. Valerie gasped feeling her arousal build, clutching Danny’s arm she shifted toward him granting him more access. Lifting the armrest, Danny lifted her leg hooking it over his knee. “C-could you s-slow down.” she panted, biting her lip. Danny turned toward Valerie and kissed her lips, opening her legs wider he removed his fingers. Making the rest of his body mimic his arm, he lowered his head into her lap. “Ok, you’re moving entirely too fast. It’s nice that no one can see you, but they can see through you. Meaning they can see my privates.”

Rolling his eyes Danny lowered his head tracing his tongue across her clit. “Mmh fuck.” she groaned digging her nails into her palms. Latching on, he sucked the sensitive nub with intent while reaching under her shirt kneading her breast and pinching her nipples. Valerie bit her finger as she let soft moans escape her lips while gently thrusting her hips into his face. “Oooh yes.” she groaned letting her head fall back into the seat.

Danny reached for his cup and popped the lid. Pausing his ministrations on Valerie, he grabbed an ice cube from the cup putting it in his mouth, sucking on the cube. “This should be fun.” As the last trace of the ice melted away, Danny stuck his tongue out as far as possible, flattening it and gave Valerie a long treacherous stroke of his tongue. The girl squeaked and jerked away from the cold appendage digging her teeth into her bottom lip. He repeated the torture on the woman, feeling her constantly jerk away and move back into place. Eventually, he no longer waited for the ice to melt. Droplets of cold water would run down her sex and he’d lap it up slowly; knowing he’s making her shake and moan in pleasure. 

Snaking his cold fingers into her opening, he slid his finger in and out of her passage feeling her tighten and squeeze. Feeling her climax come about, he moved faster pushing her closer to the edge as she pressed her hips into his face, goading him to make her cum.

“AAAHH!”

Valerie and Danny simultaneously popped up hoping they hadn't been caught. Looking back to the screen, the couple realized that a pair of unwelcomed spectres had phased through the screen scaring the patrons, causing everyone to run for the exits. 

The pair sprang to their feet ready to take on the ghost ahead of them. Grabbing her bag, Valerie activated her battle suit and pulled out her ecto-blasters. “Ugh! Why can’t we enjoy one evening to ourselves without hunting ghosts?” Valerie questioned in annoyance. Danny went ghost, levitated, and confronted the ghost before him. “Johnny? Kitty? What are you guys doing now? ”

Johnny growled, “Look brat, I’m just trying to enjoy a nice night with my girl.” he declared revving his bike. “Maybe you should have a nice night in the ghost zone. I heard the attractions are to die for.” He blasted Johnny with his ghost ray, sending the ghost flying through the theatre. “Johnny! Stay the fuck away from him!” Kitty screamed, shooting a blast back at Danny. Valerie intervened, sweeping the ghost girl's feet from under her. “Watch yourself wench.” Kitty swiped at Valerie clawing the front of her suit. “Who the hell are you?” she screamed standing to her feet. “The girl whose date you’re ruining.” she snapped, shooting Kitty in the chest. “And orgasm you cut short.” she growled under her breath.

Danny threw Johnny over his shoulder into the theatre screen tearing it in the process and falling to the floor. Danny dived toward Johnny tackling him through the wall into the lobby. The boys slid across the floor separating, leaving feet apart. “Shadow! Attack!” 

His monstrous shadow took form, bared his claws swiping at the ghost boy easily missing. “C’mon spooky. You’re barely making this a challenge.” Shadow growled, lunging at Danny and wrapping himself around his limbs, engulfing his body in darkness. The villain's fist glowed as he charged a blast. “Say your prayers kid, its been nice kno-'' Johnny crashed to the floor as a blurred image of Valerie and Kitty crashed into him. The boys watched as the girls tumbled through the lobby clawing at each other's eyes and pulling hair. 

“YOU FUCKING WHORE! I’LL END YOU!” Kitty screamed straddling the red huntress.

Valerie wrapped her legs around Kitty’s torso and tossed her. “YOU CAN TRY, YOU LITTLE BLUE BITCH!” she wailed springing to her feet. Danny blasted through Shadow and lunged for his girlfriend. Valerie slipped past the boy and charged at the ghost girl. Kitty charged toward Valerie with equal malice until they met in the middle, wrestling to take each other down. “If they don’t stop this is going to get ugly.” he thought to himself.  
`  
Just then, Kitty kneed Valerie in the stomach knocking the wind out of her, following up with a spin kick. Quickly recovering, Valerie grabbed her leg, using the momentum from the assault, she spun tossing the girl toward the concession stand. Flying into the soda machine, she shook off the blow and jumped on the counter. The girls stood their ground shooting death glares at each other before they both bellowed in anger, making quick dashes toward each other fist clench.

Quickly sliding between the girls, they grabbed their girlfriends keeping the aggressive women from one another. 

“Valerie, stop!”, Danny said as he held her.

“Kitty, chill!”, Johnny said as he held her.

“That bitch started it!” the women screamed simultaneously as they tried to bypass their significant others. The men looked from their women and at each other. “Maybe we could pick this up some other time.” Johnny started. “Truce?” “Truce, just lay low for tonight, please?”

Johnny scoffed while rolling his eyes, “Shadow, return.” He grabbed Kitty and fled back toward the wall she came through, out of the couple's sight. “Why didn't you let murder her?” Valerie asks through gritted teeth. “Because you and Kitty were fighting for blood. Besides, the faster I got rid of them, the faster we could get back to our date.”

With a huff Valerie calmed herself deactivating her suit. “Well, the movie’s done for so... what now?” Danny looked around at the ruined theatre and wrapped his arms around her waist. “We can grab dinner at Nasty Burger before heading home. A double chocolate milkshake, with a large fry to share. Ya know the perfect combo.”

“I like the sounds of that, plus, I’m adding a small salad to that. But first, I need to grab my purse.” Danny took off toward the theatre leaving the girl’s sight as he phased through the wall. Quickly appearing beside her, purse in hand, he transformed back into his human self kissing her forehead and passing her her bag. “So you packed your hunting gear? Is that why your bag is heavy?” Valerie laughed, slinging her purse over her shoulder. “Never ask what’s in a girls purse.”

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The couple entered Nasty Burger immediately going to the line. “I’m gonna head to the bathroom. If you make it to the register before I get back order for me please.” Standing on her toes she leaned in and pecked his cheek and stepped off.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Valerie entered the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. Looking over herself, she saw her singed shirt and helmet hair. “That bitch burned my shirt.” She rolled her eyes and leaned forward washing her hands, “Next time I see her, I’m gonna knock her teeth out”. Shaking her hands off, she ran her fingers through her hair laying down the friz from her helmet hair. Just as she turned for the door, her body was jerked backward. She phased through the wall of one of the stalls and started struggling. “Don’t scream.” she looked over her shoulder as her struggle halted. “You dick. You scared me half to death. Why are you in here?”

Danny laughed at the woman pulling her flush against him. “I was just fooling around, it was harmless fun.” “Says you.” Valerie scoffed, “Besides, what if someone comes in here and sees or hears you?” Danny rested his hands on her hips. “Valerie relax, I put the out of order sign on the door so I won’t be interrupted. Now could you do me a favor and bend over?” She nudged him with her shoulder and grabbed his wrist. “What are you doing now?”

He placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her forward bending her over while lifting her skirt. She caught herself on the wall ahead of her screaming, “Hey!” Danny pushed his hips into Valerie’s bare ass. “I’m just picking up where I left off, so... spread your legs?”

She followed his request, opening her legs for him. Danny licked his fingers and ran them down the slit of her opening. He reached his destination and kneaded her sensitive nub. He kneeled beside her, running his fingers across her legs, kissing and biting her thighs. She shook as he pressed his harder into the sensitive bud leaving a trail of kisses along her thigh, leading from the outside in. He stopped his ministrations and rested both hands on her thighs, looking at the sweet view before him. Leaning forward, Danny ran his tongue across her waiting cunt.

She moaned, pressing her hips back. He opened her lips with his thumbs and continued to taste her pink folds.

Valerie panted hard as Danny sucked on her clit, making her hips shake. She gasped when she felt his tongue slide into her opening, wiggling around. She moistened as she felt his tongue slide in and out of her body. “Oh shit.” she whined, grinding her hips into his face. “I can’t believe we’re doing this, in a public bathroom. Oh but it feels so good.” the girl thought to herself.

Danny moved faster, eliciting sweet whimpers from her. “Ke-”.

“Hmm?” Danny inquired, missing her message. “Keep going!” she retorted. He smiled to himself stopping completely and standing to his feet. “Why’d you stop?” she questioned looking over her shoulder. Until she noticed something inside her. He stepped away from her, lowering her skirt, wearing a mischievous grin with his hands in his pocket. She stood upright and turned toward him. “Hello, why’d yo-oh!” she jumped as she felt an intense vibration inside her vagina, causing her legs to buckle. Then it stopped.

“Meet, Lush 2. My soon to be favorite toy.” He made himself invisible and intangible leaving the stall. “ Don’t take too long.” he said leaving the women’s room.


	2. Rough Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I updated chapter 1 because chapter 2 was entirely to long to try to post all of it at once. Before reading this chapter go back and catch up so you won’t be lost.

**A/N: I updated chapter 1 because chapter 2 was entirely to long to try to post all of it at once. Before reading this chapter go back and catch up so you won't be lost.**

* * *

Once leaving the bathroom, Valerie scanned the area for her boyfriend finding him in a booth toward the door. She quickly made her way to him and slid into the seat across from him. "So how long have you been waiting to do this?" she asked in a hushed tone with a slightly flushed face. Danny cocked an eyebrow at the girl, holding back a grin, "Oh that? I was gonna put it in at the theatre before we were interrupted." He picked up his phone and pressed a few items on the screen and looked at his girlfriend.

"What?" she questioned as he stared at her smiling. "Nothing just get ready, cuz I didn't order and the server is coming."

"Hey Valerie, Danny. What can I get for you guys." Tiffanie asked.

Valerie was about to speak but paused when she noticed a slight vibration taking place in her loins. "Uh, could I get a small cobb salad, large fry and-" she gasped, dropping her head and covering her face, feeling the vibration intensify. "Excuse me, these **damn** allergies." she growled and kicked him under the table. "and a large double chocolate milkshake with double whip please?" she ended with a polite smile. "Sure anything else?"

"Could you actually make everything small please?" Danny chimed in. Valerie cut her eyes at him and Danny furrowed his brows staring back at her as if reminding her of the game they're playing that night. Never breaking eye contact with Danny, she commented, "Actually, yea make everything small… Please." Tiffanie looked back and forth between the two before taking a step back, "Oook, I'll be right back with your order." she replied as she walked away.

"What are you up to Danny?" she asked, thinking of the sudden change in order. "Here's the thing," Danny started, "If I let you eat all that crap, when we get home, you're going to be tired and I won't have my fun. Plus you did kinda eat all the snacks at the movies." The girl flushed thinking about the movie snacks she downed. "Actually, Fenton!" she started raising her voice and pointing at him accusingly, " _ **You**_ ate most of the ice cream _**and**_ popcorn before the damn mov-" her body jerked feeling the vibration change to a pulsing sensation. She squeezed her thighs together and crossed her legs, as her hips slightly bucked.

She covered her face with both hands and whimpered while squirming in her seat. "Danny sto-" her voice hitched when the speed increased and immediately decreased. She looked at him, wanting to break his neck and reached across the table swiping at him. "Give me the remote." she hissed

Danny looked her up and down, "No." he told her blatantly. She raised herself higher and reached for his wrist. He snatched his hands away, dropping his phone. "AHH!" Valerie moaned loudly. The food place quieted as the couple gained the attention of other customers. She recoiled to her seat, hands clasped over her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut. Danny quickly recovered his phone, switching off the adult toy inside her body as his body began to react to her scream of pleasure.

"Is everything alright?" a concerned guest asked the couple as they approached the table.

"I hit my funny bone, and it hurt really bad. Thanks for the concern." Valerie reassured the guest never looking in their direction. It wasn't until they walked away, that Valerie looked at her boyfriend, whose face was flushed and eyes averting hers. "Happy now?" she snapped quietly, "The entire restaurant is watching us now."

He straightened out and looked up at her shyly with a small smile on his face. "No. But that was... really... sexy." The girl's face turned red as her cheeks burned. He grabbed his phone, switching the toy back on, placing it on a jackhammer setting with low intensity. He watched as Valeries' breath quickened while her chest raised and fell faster. He raised the intensity and she bit her lip letting little whimpers slip through. Her entire body went rigid as he raised it another notch and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Danny felt the blood start to rush in his body, watching Valerie's reactions. Smiling to himself, he raised it another notch and watched her collapse on the tabletop. She circled her arms around her head, hiding her face like a grade school child and moaned a bit louder. "Keep it down Val." He commented watching her continue to squirm in her seat and whimper like a sad puppy. He shut off the toy upon seeing Tiffanie behind the counter with their food.

"She's coming." he said mockingly.

She straightened up with a red face, looking at him with bedroom eyes pinching her lips to keep quiet. Tiffanie approached the table with a tray in hand and sat it down. "Here you go guys, enjoy your- Valerie? Are you okay? Your face is red." She asked her friend. "Ah, yea. My allergies are making my eyes itch and I'm sneezing a lot so, yeah. I'm fine." She looked at Valerie quizzically as if she wanted to ask more questions "You look real-" "Hey Tiff, I actually wanted to pay right now so, ah, here ya go and keep the change we'll be heading out soon." He shoved a 20 in her hand and smiled at her as if he was telling her to leave. Which he was hinting at.

"OK have a good night guys." she said, making her exit.

Danny watched the girl walk away and picked up the little container of fries watching Valerie grab a fork and dig into her salad as if nothing happened. He watched her every movement and began to just stare at her. He admired every part of her, the coils and luster that is her hair and the way it shaped her face, her smooth skin, teal eyes, and full lips. She was gorgeous and lovely in every way, although he thought she was more lovely horny. Smiling, he tapped the screen on his phone activating the toy again. She looked up at him biting her lip and kept eating, finishing her salad. Feeling things get more intense, she got out of her seat and slid in beside the boy.

She leaned into him, kissing him passionately and placing her hand on his thigh. He accepted the kiss, allowing her to work off the frustration that's building inside her.

Shifting his position, he turned and leaned back against the wall, putting himself in the corner granting her better access to him. Her hand inched higher and higher up his thigh until she placed her hand firmly on his package. Danny pushed her back a little with a smile and changed the vibration pattern of her toy. She moaned burying her face in his chest and wrapping her arms around him. She squeezed her eyes shut and rocked her hips forward and back, jostling the toy inside her body. Danny looked down at her, eating up her reaction, and heard her mumbling something as if a mantra.

"Val?" Danny called for her attempting to gain her attention.

He lowered his head to hers, listening for her words. "Bay ne thumb, bay ne thumb, bay ne thumb."

" _What, 'baby thumb?' what does that me-"_ realizing her words, he held her close and quickened the pace. He leaned close and whispered in her ear. "I'll definitely make you cum." Digging her nails into his back, she bit into his shirt, grabbing a bit of skin and muffled her scream of delight. Her walls coiled around the pink toy as liquid gushed around it. He hissed in pain as she bit hard, feeling wave after wave wash over her form.

He switched off the Lush toy and looked at her flustered face. Her half lid eyes rolled all over as she panted, catching her breath. "I'm not done with you yet." he whispered in her ear. Looking around the partially empty burger joint, he made sure no one was watching as he transformed from Fenton to Phantom. Wrapping his arms around the girl he turned invisible and phased through the wall, leaving. Once outside he changed her position to a simple bridal style and set his course for home.

* * *

Entering his room Danny made himself tangible again and placed the girl on the bed. He grabbed a set of handcuffs and satin mask from the top draw of the nightstand and looked at her relaxed form, her face bright and flushed from his torturous actions.. "Hey," he called, "get up and strip." She looked over him, with an exciting glint in her eyes, sucking on her bottom lip, kicking her legs over the side of the bed, sitting up to stand. She grabbed the hem of her scorched shirt and started to quickly pull it up.

"Aht! Slowly." he commanded thinking about the tease she made him give.

His eyes licked over her skin taking in her smooth brown skin and the plumpness of her bare breast. "No bra?" he smiled. "You didn't notice it at the theatre? When you literally grabbed my breast?" she retorted plainly.

With a roll of her eyes, she turned her back to him opening her skirt, she pulled it down bending dramatically as she carried it down her legs, flashing Danny as she stepped out her skirt. Straightening she grabbed the black garters around her waist and started to lower them. "No, leave them on and come here."

She turned to him pausing with a slight pose. Looking him up and down, she absorbed the sight of him as she walked toward him with a sensual sway in her hips. Excitement rose inside her as she watched his blue eyes look over her, holding an unfamiliar glint that made her stomach flutter. She stretched out her arms, grabbing his shoulders and stepping close to him, putting herself flush against him.

He looked in her eyes, grabbing her smaller hand and slapping a cuff on her wrist, lifting her knuckles to his lips, never breaking eye contact. She smiled at her lover as he cupped her face planting his lips on hers, dragging his tongue across her bottom lip, wanting access.

Granting him such she was surprised when he scooped her up while keeping her lips occupied. He laid her on the bed never breaking the kiss. Pulling away he slipped the satin mask over her head, covering her eyes and diving back in. He ran his arms from her shoulders to her wrist and placed her arms above her head, hands skimming the headboard wrapping the other cuff around her wrist.

He phased the link through the bar restraining her. Pulling away, he kissed down her jaw, biting her neck and stopping at her breast. He licked across her plump breast and sucked hard when he latched onto her nipple. His hand showed attention to her other breast pinching and plucking her nipples. Valerie squirmed as she felt her blood rush to her loins, she pulled her arms, feeling her restraint, "Oh kinky." she groaned.

He ran his hand down her smooth stomach to her moist heat, slowly stroking her clit in circles, drawing out her gasps and moans. "Oh God!" she moaned, throwing her head back into the pillows. Removing himself from her, he dug in his pocket retrieving his phone, activating the pink toy inside her body.

"Aah, God! Danny s-stop!" Valerie begged, feeling her legs shake. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip, hips gyrating with need as she whined squeezing her legs together. She grabbed at her restraints to keep herself firmly planted on the bed; for she felt as if she'd float away from the pleasure she felt.

Her head tossed from side to side as she listened for the boy's next move. Danny stood over Valerie smiling. His eyes danced across her form, drinking in the sight of her, feeling the fire in his stomach burn with fervor. Her bound wrist, blindfold eyes, and black garter belt with matching stockings that covered her chocolate skin tightened the aching knot in his stomach.

"Oh, Valerie", Danny started with a chuckle, "How did we end up here tonight?" he asked, caressing her inner thigh. Leaning over her, he kissed her just below her ear and chuckled.

"I'm gonna let you have it." he whispered in her ear and grabbed the tail of the Lush toy. He snatched it out of her body and felt her body tremble. She whined at the loss of pleasure while Danny pushed her legs open. He climbed between her legs, pulling his shirt off and opening his pants, noticing the wetness on the inside of her thighs.

He slipped off his pants and lowered his underwear allowing his meaty rod to spring from the confines of the fabric. Grabbing his dick, he slid his tip up and down her opening, coating it with her juices, his tip kissing the lips of her pussy. "Mmf, D-Danny please." She begged, wanting to feel inch after perfect inch in her waiting cavern.

" _Hmm, I wonder if it'll upset her if I got her pregnant?"_ he thought to himself.

He pushed his tip into her opening feeling her squeeze, sucking at his tip as if trying to swallow him. "Oh yes." she gasped. Stopping he pulled out, leaning over her to grab a condom from the nightstand. "Not risking it." he whispered to himself, "We did last time." she whispered to him, laughing lightly.

Quickly, he slid on the rubber and lined himself with her wet opening, in one hard thrust, he buried his full length into her and climbed over her, eyes rolling as her body welcomed him, sucking him in further as if not wanting him to leave. Smiling he leaned down, kissing her lips while hooking her leg around his hip.

He rolled his hips into hers, eliciting muffled moans from her. Wrapping both legs around him, pressing him deeper inside herself, she whined and rolled her hips. She kissed him with abandon before pulling away, sucking on his bottom lip before releasing it. He thrust his hips into her, feeling her wet opening coil around his throbbing member. "Oh Danny, fuck me harder." He quickened his thrust, planting himself deeper inside her making his tip kiss her cervix.

"Oh, fu-uck yes! It's so big!" her wanton moans made his dick twitch, setting off a carnal desire in him.

He dug an arm under her lower back, arching it as he phased the cuffs through the metal rod and looped her arms over her head. He sat up, pulling away from her, sliding her into his lap snatching the cover off her head, she straddled his hips, while lifting hers, sliding back down on his dick.

He stood up, her arms draped over his shoulders, her legs wrapping around his waist as she continued a small bounce while he carried her. He pinned her against the wall sliding his arms under her knees and rammed her body, piercing her hard with a single thrust.

Valerie screamed as she felt his hard cock bruise her g-spot, nearly pushing her over the edge. "Oh shit." she panted, grazing her nails over the back of his neck, pussy pulsing and throbbing due to the harsh treatment. He stayed encased in her warmth, not moving, sensing a ravenous lust build in his body, his eyes scanned her shape wanting to devour her.

Moaning and whimpering from the lack of motion she gyrated her hips, attempting to motivate his movements. Looking down at her, he kisses her forehead, gaining her attention. Teal eyes looked up into blue ones with a slight plea, begging to be taken, yet he returned a cold stare.

Thinking of all the ways he could have her, to bend her and fuck her into oblivion, can she handle it? Is she strong enough? Could he break her? He snapped out of his thought, catching an ungodly glint in her eyes as they glazed over with lust. "So.. are you going to fuck my tight ass pussy," she paused squeezing her arms around his neck, "or are you gonna act like a little bitch?"

His last shred of control dissipated, as a wicked glow glazed over his eyes. The darkness of his room made his eyes stand out more as he lifted her slowly off his standing cock.

He left the tip inside, looking between them as her folds wrapped around it, the couple's eyes connected as the woman smiled in anticipation. She gasped when she noticed a red glow flash across his eyes. Without a word, Danny slammed her down onto his shaft, filling her body with pleasurable pain.

She screamed to the top of her lungs, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck, throwing her head back into the wall as Danny quickened the assault on her nether region. He rammed her at an inhumane pace, abusing her sweet spots, frying her brain.

"Oh, God yes! Fuck me harder! Fuck me harder!" she wailed with a climax approaching.

His breath hitched as his orgasm approached, tightening the knot in his stomach. "Fuck Val!" he roared, continuing to drive his dick into her opening. The sound of wet flesh slapping together, stimulated her mind and sent a rush of pleasure to Valerie's cunt pushing her to her climax. She coiled around his dick, locking her legs around his waist trapping him inside her as she road out her orgasm.

With the little room he had, he continued to thrust into her body pulling every ounce of her fluids out of her, feeling his orgasm rush his senses. He spilled his load into the thin latex that covered his tip, riding out his climax with slow rough thrust.

He released a leg, freeing an arm to help lower her to the floor as exhaustion rushed over her body. Removing her arms from around his neck, she collapsed in a heap to the floor, panting, leaning back against the wall. Looking down at her, he slipped off the used condom, tying it off and tossing it in the trash.

Turning back to her, his eyes looked at her withered body, slick with a thin layer of sweat. She panted, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes met his, as she smiled spreading her legs, exposing her wet flower. His half limp cock hardened, flooding his mind with more ideas of how to imprint himself into her.

His breath hitched as his orgasm approached, tightening the knot in his stomach. "Fuck Val!" he roared, continuing to drive his dick into her opening. The sound of wet flesh slapping together, stimulated her mind and sent a rush of pleasure to Valerie's cunt pushing her to her climax. She coiled around his dick, locking her legs around his waist trapping him inside her as she rode out her orgasm.

With the little room he had, he continued to thrust into her body pulling every ounce of her fluids out of her, feeling his orgasm rush his senses. He spilled his load into the thin latex that covered his tip, riding out his climax with slow rough thrust.

He released a leg, freeing an arm to help lower her to the floor as exhaustion rushed over her body. Removing her arms from around his neck, she collapsed in a heap to the floor, panting, leaning back against the wall. He slipped off the used condom, tying it off and tossing it in the trash.

Turning back to her, his eyes looked at her withered body, slick with a thin layer of sweat. She panted, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes met his, as she smiled spreading her legs, exposing her wet flower. His half limp cock hardened, his mind flooding with more ideas of how to imprint himself into her.

Marching over to the bed he grabbed every pillow and returned to the woman, grabbing her arm and pulling her up to her knees. "Danny wait, let me rest a little." she teased, biting her lip. He scoffed at her request, throwing her on all fours and moving behind her. "You shouldn't tease me like that Val. It only makes me want to fuck you more." Kneeling behind her he rubbed her ass, loving the plump fullness, he gave it a quick swat watching her ass ripple.

Folding the pillows in half, he placed them under her hips, building them high enough to support her. The slightly energized woman looked over her shoulder at the man in charge and swayed her hips seductively. Placing a firm grasp on her hip, he aligned his dick with her opening.

"Is this what you want Danny?" she asked with a sultry tone, still looking at him continuing the slight rock in her hips. "Then take it." Like before, his eyes flash a dangerous red glow before jamming his rod into her. She gasped, arching into the thrust, trying to take him deeper. His brutal pace made her squeal and buck with pleasure as his hip smacked hers.

"Don't stop, please!" she pleaded. Laying over her back, he cupped a breast with one hand and slid his hand between her thighs, rubbing her clit with the other, hooking his chin over her shoulder. She turned her head, capturing his lips while he continued to fondle her body.

She pulled away moaning loudly, "Mmh! Fuck! I feel you in my stomach!" she squealed, "Oh, Danny, I'm gonna cum again!" she moaned in delight.

A large fire exploded in the pit of Danny's stomach, releasing a demonic lust, that only his woman can tame. He released her from his grasp, placing his hand on her shoulders, forcing her upper body into the floor with a fierce grip.

The new position provided a different tightness that drove him insane, zapping what last bit of energy he had left. She tightened around him, cumming hard, forcing his climax to spill over. He creamed her walls, flooding her with his semen as he unleashed load after load into her body; shaking, as she came around his ejaculating dick.

This time, both Danny and Valerie collapsed to the floor, a sweating, panting, heap of flesh. Rolling off of her with his last bit of energy, he swiped the low hanging blanket off the bed, pulling it over the two of them. He pulled a pillow from under the girl, placing it under their heads, his blue eyes looked at her drained body and watched her glow. She twitched slightly as the aftershocks flooded her senses. He pulled her close, cradling her close to him, he kissed her cheek.

"Val?" he whispered exhausted. "Yeah?" she responded in the same manner. "We should do this more often." She giggled, facing him and curling her body into his. "I wouldn't mind." She said tiredly as she craned her neck to kiss the boy. "Care to take these off?" she asked, raising her wrist to his view. He pulled the cuffs off, phasing it through her wrist, sliding them across the floor. Wrapping around each other the couple settled into their spots on the floor.

"I love you, so much, Valerie." he told her, stroking her hair. Snuggling closer, she smiled to herself, eyes closed in exhaustion "I love you too, Danny." she said with a giggle.

* * *


End file.
